The present invention relates to a device for introducing a web of material into a processing machine that has a knife for separating at least one lateral strip of the web and means of conveying the strip.
A device of this kind is known, from German OS No. 3 218 306 for instance. The separated strip is forced in this device by compressed air flowing out of nozzles against sheets of metal that guide the strip into the desired processing machine. Once the strip of the web has been introduced into the processing machine, the strip ceases to be separated and the web is fed at full width into the machine that the strip has been threaded into.
Using compressed air to guide the strip involves certain drawbacks. It is also difficult to guide the strip precisely because it has to be diverted to one side out of an original path so that it will travel alongside the machine that the web is to be fed through.